doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths in Doubt Academy 4
These are all the deaths of both Doubt Academy 4: Rot and Doubt Academy 4: Rubble. As a written description is used, all warnings for death, gore, and numerous types of trauma apply; this is not a complete list of warnings, as many deaths have specific triggers, and the page is considered read-at-your-own-risk. This page also includes punishment scenes, as they replace executions and are framed as such until the last minute. Rot Hephaestus’s Furnace After they both attack their respective Monobears in an attempt to reach their sibling, Brynja Sindrisdóttir and Bambi Sindrisson are dragged away to be executed. They're both taken to a mock-up of Iceland, trapped on a pair of treadmills that lead them into separate chambers of giant, mechanical snowmen. Bambi attempts to run opposite of the snowmen, which causes Brynja's treadmill to speed up; in response, he runs towards certain death to slow hers back down, and in response to that, Brynja does the same thing, easily keeping pace as she sends Bambi back several feet at her own expense. The cycle continues for several minutes with them making little progress overall, until they realize that even with them struggling so much to sacrifice themselves for the other twin, they're just fighting futilely against something neither of them can escape. The two walk towards their snowmen, staying side-by-side as they approach their fates. They're separated once they enter the chambers – Brynja's snowman is engulfed with fire, burning her to death. Not Quite Finished Immediately after Brynja's death, Monomi begins to yell at Monobear over what he's done. Deciding that he's sick of her attitude, he drags her over to a chute in the trial room and throws her down it, and then directs the class to keep watching the screen. There's a brief image of Monomi being thrown right into the fiery snowman, burning away as she hits the flames. Please Don’t Stop The Music During the evening, Rover, Cerys, P.K., and Yoshiki all gather in the trophy room, intending to steal various pieces of taxidermy for their own reasons. After some banter between the group about the possible dangers in the lodge, Yoshiki starts to mention someone hitting him over the head in the kitchen area a little while back. As he speaks, his words become increasingly slurred and meandering, until he suddenly collapses right in front of the others. Monobear immediately sends out the murder announcement, sending the rest of the class over to the trophy room. Yoshiki Shouda remains dead on the floor, a severe bruise visible on the side of his head. His cause of death is given as internal hemorrhaging, linked back to that same injury he was talking about just before he died. Word Karma Having been found out as Yoshiki's murderer, Noriaki Kato is dragged up into the shadows of the ceiling, which quickly clears away to show a glass floor above the trial room, with Noriaki now trapped within. Words in the room begin to appear on every surface, upsetting him with insults like "fraud" and "selfish" and "pathetic". However, it's not until the words begin to change into the name "Ak1h1ko" that he becomes truly distressed, reminded of a traumatizing part of his past. As he panics, a second figure enters the room behind him: It's Wes, the protagonist of his webcomic FiNaL BeTa. He shackles Noriaki's wrists with the chains hanging from the ceiling and pins him down on the glass overlooking the courtroom, preventing any chance of escape and giving the rest of the class a full view of his face as the rest of the execution plays out. Wes impales his rusted sword through Noriaki's abdomen, cracking the glass beneath him, and pulls the jagged blade out. As he slowly bleeds to death, the glass shatters, sending him falling into the courtroom, still suspended by his bound wrists. En Af Os Er Morderen The class is directed towards one of the personal bedrooms, the door wide open and the scene only partially hidden by the darkness inside the room. Peko Kimura hangs from the ceiling fan, a cord tied around her like a noose. A few feet away from her is her nightstand, looking close enough to her that it could have possibly let her neck reach the noose. Her face and eyes are red with blood, lining up with her given cause of death being asphyxiation. Wendigo Psychosis Selected at random after the incorrect suicide vote at P.K.'s trial, Shigeru Natadama is dragged out of the room by Monobear, and the screens reveal the front doors of the lodge opening as he's further dragged all the way past a crossroads, blocked from being able to retrace his steps back to the lodge. Shigeru continues down the path he was taken, until a massive wendigo appears before him. He immediately begins to run from it, going deep into the forest until the beast finally catches up with him. However, the feed cuts out just as the wendigo lunges at Shigeru, the last image being of his horrified expression. Monobear invites the remaining students to see for themselves if he actually did survive the encounter, and several do form search parties to find any trace of him. Hana is the one who ends up finding Shigeru, or what remains of him: Monobear leads her to an area completely covered in blood, with bits of gore and torn fabric scattered around. Among The Stars Due to the increasingly more intense storms caused by the motive, the power in the lodge goes out for around twenty minutes, shortly after midnight. About fifteen minutes later, the PA system suddenly begins blaring with songs, jarring most people awake. Natsuya, Aya, and Sunny meet up and decide to investigate together. When they go downstairs, they find half of the main lounge engulfed in flames, the other half filled with floodwater. They carefully maneuver through the room and make it to the door of the radio room, finding blood smeared around the door, but all three have to work together to slam the door open, discovering it to be blocked by something. As they look at the sight before them, Monobear announces another murder (along with his livid displeasure at the fire destroying so much property). The rest of the class rushes to the radio room to find Rover sitting under the desk, covered in slashes and stab wounds to his chest, back, arms, and even his face. His hand is heavily charred with third-degree burns, but even in death he holds his headphones to a microphone feeding into the PA system. His cause of death is given as traumatic pneumothora, also called collapsed lungs. The Golden Path of Shame Correctly pinpointed as Rover's murderer, Hibiki Tsukino is whisked out of the courtroom and taken to a track, leading a band of a couple hundred Monobears as they march around the track. Handling her execution with calmness and even a smile, despite still bleeding heavily from her injuries, Hibiki passes by a Monobear in the audience that throws a lit baton at her, and she easily catches it and lights her current baton. As this happens, the band behind her begins to speed up, forcing her to increase her pace or else get trampled. She quickly realizes the two events are linked, with each speed increase marking another lit baton being thrown at her, and by the time she makes it around the track once, she's juggling ten batons and practically running. Having already given up long ago in spite of her calm appearance, Hibiki ends the execution on her own terms, suddenly stopping and throwing the batons into the air, making a cutting motion across her neck. She collapses as the batons hit the ground, and the band takes this as their cue to trample her. My Heart Awoke To Draw My Future While searching through the kitchen area for some cake, Kenshin sees one of his classmates resting oddly in one of the booths. Believing her to be asleep, he walks to her to try and shake her awake, afraid that Monobear might catch her and punish her for breaking the rules. He quickly finds himself staring into her wide, lifeless eyes, and chokes out a cry for help, calling Iori and Hirashi to the scene. Shortly after this, Monobear once more makes an immediate announcement rather than waiting for three hours to pass, telling everyone to get to the kitchen. There, Aya Kamio sits slumped on the table, dead from cardiac arrest. But You’ll Remember Me (Right?) Having been discovered to be the killer of both Aya and P.K., Suleiman Ahmed is taken to a stage and presented with a song he spends several minutes memorizing in preparation for his final performance. When he's ready, Sully begins to sing, a crowd of Monobears gathering in the seats before him. As he continues with the song, the lights around the stage shine and flicker brighter, and blades carve through the stage and the air in time with the melody, and Sully is forced to dance around these as he keeps on singing. The rhythm picks up in speed, and eventually he messes up on a line, causing the crowd to start booing him as the music cuts out. The audience mobs the stage, picking apart his flaws, and he's momentarily dragged off the stage while a new prop, a guillotine, is set up. Suleiman, now calming down from being caught off-guard by the criticism, is lead to the guillotine and kneels down in place, smiling as the blade comes down and beheads him. Sweet Dreams Monobear asks the class to meet him by the staircases leading down into the main lounge, where they're greeted by the sight of Remiel Langston sitting quietly in a chair. Closer inspection of them reveals a tense, confused expression on their face and blood and bruises covering their neck, hinting at their death via asphyxiation. Duolo, Estinto Monobear gives little time for Remi's death to sink in before telling everyone to follow him to the infirmary next. As soon as they arrive, it's apparently that it's in a state of total disarray, with bottles and vials and other supplies scattered all over the floor. A large puddle of blood stains the floor, and in the middle of it is Hirashi Abe, killed by blunt trauma to his head. His sunglasses and tablet lay near him, broken. Now You're Playing With Power! With the class having voted to convict the late Hirashi, Monobear furiously confirms that while he did kill Remi, he isn't willing to let them off so easy for exploiting a loophole. Manolo Yamauchi is randomly selected for punishment, whisked away to a room fashioned in the style of the SNES game Punch-Out!!. He's outfitted with modified Power Gloves and is made to do a run through the circuits (with representations of the characters appearing in the ring), but the clumsy controls of the gloves sets him up for inevitable failure. As punishment for his loss, blades in the gloves suddenly activate, severing his hands at the wrists. Even though his classmates are quick to retrieve him and get him to the infirmary before he bleeds to death, reattachment proves to be impossible given the lack of resources in the lodge. Destiny stems from your name. Summoned to the Japanese garden in the morning by an announcement, the class soon discovers Hana Uena seated by a tree, a machete piercing straight through her and into the trunk behind her. In one hand rests a smaller, bloody knife. Her cause of death is given as penetrating trauma; the meaning of this phrasing becomes clear when the machete is pulled out of her and, rather than actual blood, a dark, oily fluid bleeds out of her, revealing that she is a robot. Never Look Back Miko Hanasaki, the one who murdered Hana, is yanked out of Kenshin's embrace by chains and dragged to her execution. She stands in a dense forest, the branches of trees weaving tightly together like branches in an obstacle course. After being told she can go free if she makes it to the end, she begins to jump from platform to platform, the forest floor below crawling with ravenous wolves that hound her. The further Miko makes it through the course, the more distractions appear to interfere with her progress, in the form of copies of herself trying to photograph the wolves, the bright flashes of their cameras causing her to lose focus and scratch herself on branches. As she prepares to leap for the final platform, all of the cameras go off at once, blinding her and making her trip on her cape. Her hand barely brushes on the edge of the platform, and she falls into the pack of wolves, her copies laughing at her as the wolves hungrily tear her apart. Crocodile Rock Monobear announces, with a mock Australian accent, that another murder has taken place and that the students need to get to the bayou. There, they see a body lying in a boat floating out on the water, a crocodile munching on the poor victim's arm. Though his hat initially obscures his face, it soon becomes apparent that the victim is Ko Kido, killed by blunt trauma to the head. With some persuasion, Monobear chases away the crocodiles so that the students can retrieve his body and proceed with the investigation, noting that he also has bullet wounds in his back. Jesus Died For Your Sins Kenshin, the murderer of Ko, falls down a trapdoor and into a French ballroom, surrounded by the walking corpses of classmates and relatives alike. He's approached by the decayed visage of his mother, too stunned to get away from her as she guides him into a dance. A crashing noise abruptly stops this dance as a mob of Monobears bust down a wall, kicking off a revolution. They shoot and slice through the undead nobility while Kenshin runs away from them, heading towards the doors leading outside. Before he makes it there, he's grabbed by another undead noble, this time in the image of his father, who stares him down with stern disappointment. They stand there staring at each other until the sound of glass breaking from a fallen chandelier snaps Kenshin back into focus, and he wrenches away from his father and heads out the doors. However, the riots continue in the streets of Paris, and with the doors locked behind him, he has no option but to proceed. Two Monobears grab Kenshin, and the crowd parts so they can drag him to his destination: A guillotine, still painted in the gaudy colors from Suleiman's execution. The mob cheers and jeers at Kenshin as he's set down into the guillotine, but as he screams out his last words to Iori, the feed suddenly cuts out. Disappointed that he didn't get to see the moment of death, Monobear allows the class to leave the courtroom. However, as soon as the elevator doors open, they're confronted with the sight of Kenshin's corpse, shirtless, headless, and tied to a cross. Countless cake knives are impaled into his body, with one switchblade with the words USOTSUKI carved into it stabbed directly into his heart. A trapdoor above the trial room opens, and out falls Kenshin's head, landing right into Iori's hands. Nos Da Trailing out to the crossroads late at night, the class nearly misses anything being out of place at the crime scene, until they see Cerys Fujimoto sitting up against the kiosk. She is almost mistaken for being asleep again, until the students spot the blood pooling out of the wound in her chest and all over her front. Her cause of death is given as penetrating cardiac trauma, narrowed down in investigations to be a gunshot through her body. Rubble Gemcutter After they both attack their respective Monobears in an attempt to reach their sibling, Brynja Sindrisdóttir and Bambi Sindrisson are dragged away to be executed. They're both taken to a mock-up of Iceland, trapped on a pair of treadmills that lead them into separate chambers of giant, mechanical snowmen. Bambi attempts to run opposite of the snowmen, which causes Brynja's treadmill to speed up; in response, he runs towards certain death to slow hers back down, and in response to that, Brynja does the same thing, easily keeping pace as she sends Bambi back several feet at her own expense. The cycle continues for several minutes with them making little progress overall, until they realize that even with them struggling so much to sacrifice themselves for the other twin, they're just fighting futilely against something neither of them can escape. The two walk towards their snowmen, staying side-by-side as they approach their fates. They're separated once they enter the chambers – Bambi is skewered by numerous sharp pins and left to bleed to death. Stocking Stuffer Immediately after Bambi's death, Monomi begins to yell at Monobear over what he's done. Deciding that he's sick of her attitude, he drags her away to where the spiked snowman is. The screen shows her as she's thrown down right onto it, going limp as she's impaled through the torso and head. Cool Guy Has Chill Day Monobear calls everyone to the freezer room, kicking away the chair blocking the door once everyone arrives so that they can enter. As light creeps into the freezer, Setsuga Igarashi can be seen sitting on a mat of cardboard boxes. The longer his body is looked at, the more obvious it becomes that he is dead; his face and bare feet are blue-black with severe frostbite, and the blood on his knuckles and chin are frozen. The report confirms that he died of hypothermia. Journey To The Distance Still unable to admit that she killed Setsuga, Chiharu Kobayashi falls through an opened hole in the floor and lands roughly in a dense forest. As she tries to traverse the jagged ground, she spots a tree trunk with yellow tape wrapped around it, and when she reaches it she finds that it leads to another tree. Chiharu follows this guideline from tree to tree until the forest grows sparse, clearing out until she can read a sign telling her to listen to the advice of the people who love her so that she can continue her way out of the forest. The world around her swirls, revealing that she's now surrounded by numerous roads. Down one of them calls a voice that is clearly Monobear, and yet Chiharu runs for him, even as more human voices beg her to turn back. The forest grows dense and twisted again as she runs, and she passes by tattered remains of various objects, only stopping when she steps on a bouquet of certain flowers that invoke a memory of hers. As she reads the card attached to the bouquet – a farewell note – a noose falls down and snares around her neck, yanking her up and slowly strangling her to death. Suspension of Disbelief As the class is led to the ballroom, they notice a trail of blood going across the great hall and all the way to their destination, where they're greeted with the sight of a massive blood puddle on the floor. Something is dripping into it, however, and they look upwards to see Minho Seong, hanging on a chandelier. Not only has he been impaled on the chandelier itself, but when his body is retrieved, it's found that several skewers have also been impaled into him, resulting in his death by blood loss. No Items, FATE Only, Final Destination Convicted after it's discovered that she accidentally killed Minho, FATE STRIFEBRINGER is dragged away for her execution just as a ring of fire surrounds the remaining students, preventing them from directly viewing the scene unfolding in the rest of the courtroom, which has been set up for the execution. A copy of FATE (presented as the real one) stands waiting while the real FATE (presented as a masked impostor) is dropped into the scene. The narration on the screen says that FATE has been stripped of honor and banished to the Neatherrealms, and she faces one last obstacle on her path to redemption. The android challenges the real FATE, Haruna Himura, to battle, unsheathing a real sword. With only her broken prop sword to attack with, Haruna discards it and attempts to use her mask as a shield, managing to take away FATE's sword. However, FATE quickly rearms herself with a katana. The two fight each other for a while, before a moment of distraction allows FATE to stab Haruna several times, eventually plunging the blade into her torso. After a few final words, FATE tears the sword away, eviscerating Haruna and leaving the scene as the flames die down. Believe It! The class is directed towards the Wall, where they find Chiyoko Ishihara sitting up against it, dead from blood loss. A blood stain covers the front of her body, hinting at the stab wound underneath her clothes, even though the jacket itself does not have a corresponding stab tear. A bloody knife is held in her hand, and next to her is a piece of paper with the word "HOPE" written in her blood. It’s Just The Gas After an incorrect suicide vote, Yoshihiro Shirayuki is randomly selected to be executed, and he is sent down a trapdoor into a dentist's office. Strapped into the chair with metal restraints, with clamps forcing his mouth open, he is unable to escape before the chair reclines back, making him look straight up at the robotic arms that are threatening him with giant drills, chisels, and other dentistry tools, slowly descending towards him as a hissing noise fills the room. He begins to struggle against his bonds, and though it appears that it's a futile effort, they suddenly snap open when the tools are inch away from his mouth, and he quickly gets out of the chair just as the tools tear it apart. Growing increasingly delirious, Yoshihiro realizes that the hissing noise was coming from opened canisters of nitrous oxide, and that he's being left to slowly suffocate in the sealed room. He panics at first, frantically trying to close the canisters and find some way to escape the room, but he eventually resigns himself to his fate and manages a weary smile at his classmates as he falls unconscious, his breathing ceasing a few moments later. Battle On Ogre Street Led to the stables after the next murder announcement, the class is able to smell the stench of blood before the open the door, foreshadowing the gruesome sight of Haruka Miki's destroyed corpse. She's found tied to a fallen chair, blood coating her and the floor. Almost every inch of exposed skin has been cut with bruises and shallow slices, and her feet and head have been nearly severed from her body. Her legs are broken, her stomach has been sliced open, and her right eye is lying in the pool of blood. Madoka Sakamaki Wants a Quiet Life Madoka Sakamaki is correctly convicted for Haruka's murder, and he's taken out to a testing facility he recognizes, currently under the threat of meteors raining down around him. He tries to take shelter inside of a hangar, but as he runs he finds himself hounded by new threats: Robotic machines, made from his own designs. They call out to him in familiar voices, but he keeps running for the hangar even as the other buildings around him are destroyed. Even when he does make it inside, explosions rock the whole building, eventually causing a fire to spread below the catwalk he's trying to traverse while the ceiling above starts caving in. A third machine confronts him, launching a rocket that smashes through a wall of the hangar and destroys some of the catwalk's supports, leaving Madoka clinging to it as it hangs precariously over the fire. Another attack is launched directly at him, incinerating him and leaving behind only the molten metal of the catwalk. Without An Art Form Monobear leads the class to the wine cellar, where they find the body of Yoshiko Takeda lying in a pool of blood. Her throat has been slit open, her scared and pained expression still apparent after she bled out. In one hand, she tightly grips a multicolored sickle. There’s No Place Like Home The class is quickly directed away from Yoshiko's body and out into the courtyard, where they find Naohiro Fujiwara sitting against some bushes, covered in flowers. Even despite the number of flowers on him, blood is apparent on his abdomen, his arms, and his mouth, hinting at his own demise via blood loss. It Just Takes a Minute (and You’ll Feel No Pain) With the class having voted to convict the late Yoshiko, Monobear furiously confirms that while she did kill Naohiro, he isn't willing to let them off so easy for exploiting a loophole. Chisato Sakamoto is randomly selected for punishment. She awakens in a dirty operating room, strapped to a gurney and muzzled with an iron mask covering her mouth. Three shadowy people in scrubs surround her, speaking in English as they make preparations for some kind of surgery involving her throat. They inject into her a chemical that sedates her but leaves her otherwise conscious as they roughly cut into her neck with scalpels, brutalizing her throat without actually severing her arteries. After a while, they suddenly pull back and deem whatever they were trying to accomplish a failure. Chisato is then dumped into the forest surrounding the castle, still in danger of bleeding out; a search party is able to locate her in time, but she is still severely wounded, and her ability to speak is totally lost. D-D-D-D-DROP THE BASS The class, with several people noticeably missing, makes their way to the pink gallery, spotting the familiar instrument case that Sasaki Yuzuki always carries around lying on the floor, with white hair peeking out of it. It doesn't take much more inspection to ascertain that it's indeed Sasaki curled up inside the case. She lies inside the case almost peacefully, clutching onto some red flowers, but the report confirms that she died of a subdural hematoma. Can Your Pet Hiyoko Niwatori, who was the accomplice to the murder but did not directly kill Sasaki, is convicted and sent to her execution, arriving in a foreboding industrial facility. She's trapped on a conveyor belt and runs across it to evade the giant Monobears who are ready to examine her with sharp claws and squeeze her to death, but this puts her closer to the end of the conveyor, leading to a sudden drop into a hole. Just before she reaches it, the feed distorts and cuts out, leaving a black screen. The shadowy ceiling above the courtroom lights up, the only clear revelation being that there is grating separating the room and lights above from the courtroom. A series of mechanical noises echo out, followed by a loud thud, agonizing sobbing, and a shadow moving on the grating – Hiyoko has been dropped into the room above. The screen begins working again, showing that there are circular blades in the walls around her, poised to activate at any moment. Monobear comes into view of the camera, demonstrating that there's an exit in the room that would allow someone to drop into the courtroom, but no matter how much her classmates yell directions at her, Hiyoko is unable to hear what they're saying, frozen in fear of the blades around her. Monobear presses a button, and the blades whirl into her and tear her into pulp, her blood raining down onto the students below. The Final Bell The students are brought out to the undercroft, where they eventually spot the body of Mayumi Hanezuka. Her body is battered and cut, her throat slit open and a welt on the back of her head, and her lips are stained with a dark substance of some sort. She lies surrounded by broken shards of glass and porcelain, as well as numerous leaves, and her cause of death is given as poisoning. Thicker Than Water Wrongfully convicted for Mayumi's murder, in part because he's already confirmed to be Sasaki's killer, Shuu Shimura is taken away to his execution while Monobears on the movie screen hastily build a tall tower. Once it's finished, the camera pans up the tower, following some odd tubes to the top, where Shuu is bound to a chair. The tubes end in needles piercing his arms and legs, draining out his blood off-screen. Several Monobears climb up the tower, getting ready to impale him with wooden stakes. However, the clamps that keep his chair connected to the tower release, and a Monobear kicks him off of the tower. The tubes are ripped out of Shuu, and his legs remain bound to the chair, so all he can do is fall into a tank filled with a red fluid, the top closing above him. He attempts to wait calmly as he inevitably drowns in this mixture containing his own blood, but as his final minutes pass by his skin begins to corrode away, hinting at what else might be in the mixture. One Missed Call The class is led to the ballroom, where Tae-Hyun is seated against a wall, dead from a myocardial rupture. Though there is an obvious bruise on their head, further investigation shows that there are also footprints on their chest. Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rubble